Elliot Watson
Elliot is one of students in Daybrooke International school Appearance Hair colour: blonde, but currently black Eye colour: green Shirt: White shirt, red tie, dark blue vest Skirt: black pant Shoes: Black shoes ETC: bracelet, cross earring (sometimes) and glasses when reading Personality Elliot is a tsundere, British boy who secretly likes cute things such as stuff animals and likes to cook waffles and pancakes. Sometimes when his roommate is out of the dorm, Elliot would have a tea party with Gilbert and his stuff animal pals, like Captain Snuffer, Cocoa Bunny and many more endless "friends". Elliot don't like his foster-father, who forced him to go to Daybrooke, because his dad shoved him into a box and ship him out. Sometimes, Elliot would tried to make friends, but failed because he can't seem to make a good impression. He hates cross-dressing or people referring him having a "forbidden love" with his roommate/friend. Even though, Elliot's hates that, he's not homophobic. History Elliot, can't remember exactly about his past since birth. All he knows is that Mr. Watson found him in a burn down apartment in London, England and adopted him to replace his dead son, Leo. Elliot was destined to take over Mr. Watson detective agency, Karnival, where people with weird "powers" and skills are hired to fight crime. One day while watching TV, he came upon a thief named Trickster stealing jewels. Something about the thief, tickle his memories to become a little clear so this made Elliot more optimistic to be a detective. Relations Trickster ?? Aestiva Creepy girl who appears in Elliot's dream and "haunt" him. She's very obsess and attach to Elliot. Mr. Watson The annoying, womanizer, foster-father of Elliot. His wife, Stella Watson is currently missing ever since the " CORE 444 Experiment". He believe his wife is alive and search around the world to find her. Mr. Watson used to have a son named Leo with his wife, but he got kidnapped by CORE and used as an experiment. Mr. Watson wants revenge on CORE and had Elliot to continued this revenge if he dies. Mr. Watson doesn't consider Elliot as a replacement, but never say that to Elliot. Mr. Watson real name is to remain unknown. He likes to tease Elliot a lot and called him his "daugther" for fun because he looks like a girl rather than a boy. Leo A dead son of Mr. Watson. The one thing Elliot knows about him is that he was consider his "replacement". Stella Watson Elliot only saw her once, when he was five before she left for work with her twin sister. Luna Edges Stella's twin sister and Elliot's "aunt". Elliot only met her once when he was five when Stella left with her to work before they went missing. Shou Rin Elliot's roommate and friend at Daybrooke. Tends to annoy Elliot a lot and pretty much ruin his life. People thinks Elliot and Shou's relationship is "more than just friends", but it's not true. Zessei Bou A annoying, weird girl, who the source of ruining Elliot's life and starting rumors of his and Shou's relationship. Facts *Gilbert is actually a human (yet he's scared and hates water), but Elliot doesn't know. *Elliot sometimes wonder if Mr. Watson see him as a "tool" * Has a creepy girl "stalking" him named Aestiva *Absolutely loves tea with mint *Only thing he can ever cook/bake is waffles and pancakes. Nothing else. *Speak only English, even though he was raised in France. He survive using hand gestures.